Text
by LovelyChanru
Summary: The perfect ignored it and went to do all the things he does in the morning. Once he was sitting at his dinning room table he open his phone to look and see if he got anymore messages from this pervert.


**Title:** Text

**Summary: **The perfect ignored it and went to do all the things he does in the morning. Once he was sitting at his dinning room table he open his phone to look and see if he got anymore messages from this pervert.

**Note**: What? I'm a sucker for a blondie and a black hair person together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY

Hibari woke up in the middle of the night to hear his phone ring. He looked over at the lighten up screen and reached over at his nightstand to grab his phone and find out who the hell is texting him at this time of night.

He opened up his black phone and looked at the screen he closed his eyes again and moved his head away from the annoying screen. Few minutes later he opened them again and looked at his phone.

He looked at the message and saw that it was an unknown number. He sighed and ignored the message. The perfect placed it right back on his nightstand and turn around. Once again his phone made the noise of getting a text. The skylark turn around again and reached for the damn phone. When he saw that it was the same unknown number he just open the damn message to see.

"_I see you."_

The perfect read the message and started to ignore it because that text was kind of weird to be getting. He put the phone down next to him and went to sleep once more. The phone rang again. He looked at it and started looking at the phone. The skylark open the text message.

"_Your so cute when your sleeping."_

Hibari started looking away and turn off the volume from the phone. This was now creeping the crap out of him. He turn around again and fell a sleep. He woke up at the time he wakes up which is at 6 am in the morning. The perfect wanted to look at the phone but the same time he didn't because he's been scared of checking it out.

Hibari went and open his phone to see. The perfect only missed one message from the whole night. He open the message.

"_Your so cute when your scared."_

Hibari almost dropped the phone because of how scared he was. He started to look around but calmed himself down. The phone glowed in front of him telling him he has another text. He shivered and open the message to see what the else this pervert sent him.

"_Morning Hibari, you look sexy in your PJ's."_

Hibari dropped the phone. His cellphone landed on the floor making a fallen noise but then glow again. Telling the other he has a message.

The perfect ignored it and went to do all the things he does in the morning. Once he was sitting at his dinning room table he open his phone to look and see if he got anymore messages from this pervert.

"_You have a nice body."_

Hibari had enough he pressed the reply button and he's going to text the person back. He had enough this is just sick and weird.

"_Who the hell are you?" _

The perfect waited for a reply. A few minutes passed and still nothing he smiled as he started getting ready to go to school. He went to the kitchen and started packing up his bento box just when his phone made a sound. The perfect picked up and open the text.

"_Don't have to be so rude. Why don't you ask a bit nicer."_

The perfect got angry and text the person back.

"_Just tell me who you are."_

He put the phone down on the island of his kitchen he almost slammed the phone on the little table. The skylark went back to making his lunch. The perfect was making his rice ball till his phone made the sound again. He put the ball down and went to see what it was. He cleaned his hands with a small towel and open the message.

"_Well, I can tell you this I go to your school."_

"_That's helpful."_

Hibari rolled his eyes and placed the phone down. He went back to making his rice ball and stuffed the middle with stuffing the rice ball with chicken when his phone rang again. He put the rice ball down and went to check his phone. He opened the message.

"_I'm a male and I'm a bit older then everybody else." _

_"Your a teacher?" _

The perfect looked so scared of having a teacher do this to him. Wasn't this illegal or something? He breathed in and out he would do something like bite the other male to death but he couldn't he doesn't know who it is. He went back to his rice ball and quickly stuffed the ball with chicken. He went to start to make the potato salad.

He grabbed a cucumber and cut it by its side then grab the two piece that he cut and started cutting them together to half moons.

He then placed the cucumber in a bowel and added some salt and moved the cucumber around making sure that its coated with salt. He then grabbed a potato and sliced it into quarter moons. He then grabbed a carrot and made a cross shape on it and started cutting it. He grabbed spinach and cut it in half taking the leafs away from the roots.

When the perfect was ready to cut the punkin slice in to four piece's that's when his phone rang again. It wasn't the alarm telling him that he would be late from school but it was the sound of a text message. He went and open the phone.

"_Yes I am a teacher. I didn't know you cooked."_

"_Where are you? This is illegal!"_

Hibari got a bit scared but went back to his punkin slice and finally cut it into four slices. He then grabbed an apple that was already slice from yesterday since. He cut the core off with the seeds and then he placed the knife on the swallow part of the apple where the red peel is.

He put a V shape on the skin of the apple and he peeled the V shape of the apple and left them attacked still. The skylark removed the skin of apple between the rabbit ears.

He was amazed he could handle holding a knife right now since his hands were shaking. He then cut both ends of the apple so it can fit inside his bento box. The perfect went and filled a small bowl with water and put a pitch of salt in it and moved the salt for it doesn't stay at the bottom of it.

He then placed the apple in it and let it soaked. The perfect went and grab a small sausage and started to make it into an octopus shape.

He heard his phone he let the knife fall on the counter top he has been working on for serial minutes already. He went and open the message to see what the hell the other unknown person wrote to him.

"_I'm somewhere near to you. It's not illegal when you like your student."_

"_What you mean somewhere near to me?"_

The perfect placed the phone down and started looking around the kitchen. His eyes scanning every little thing in the kitchen making sure nothing was out of place. He went back to the sausage and went back to what he's doing.

At the place where he cut the sausage he started to cut half way to the sausage but then stopped mid way and went to do another cut he did the cut like a cross and repeated what he did. He repeated it again making eight cuts and went to the other piece of the sausage he cut and did the same as he did to the other.

He got a small piece of kitchen that was about 1 oz and cut it in half. The skylark then placed the cut kitchen into a bowl and placed Kimchi base on it. He moved the chicken around with his hand when it was lightly and evenly coasted with the sauce and went to a pot he had on the stove. He placed water on the bowl and then added salt to it.

The only reason he kept cooking was to keep his mind off of this. When his phone rang again he grabbed it not caring that he's dirtying the screen. He opened it and saw the message.

"_I'm inside your house."_

The skylark dropped the phone. He picked up the knife he was using and he picked up the phone from the floor. The perfect left the kitchen moving to his living room looking around seeing nothing out of placed he went behind the shoji screen and saw nobody there. He then text the person back.

"_Where are you inside my house?"_

Hibari sent the message and kept looking around. He was in his hallway now to go to another room in his house. He kept walking in the long hallway. Hold the knife up and his phone in his back pocket. He had already put the phone vibrate. Once he felt it vibrate he reached for it with his hand and took it out and looked at the text.

"_Baby, why are you holding a knife?"_

Hibari felt something behind him. He turn around as fast as could but the person behind him grabbed both of his wrist tight. The skylark had to let go of the knife and phone. Both of the said things fell on the floor. He was in pain from his wrist being held so tightly he had his eyes closed.

The perfect opened his eyes and looked a the person holding on to him. He saw blue eyes, tan skin, blonde hair, and army clothes.

"Colonnello?" Hibari asked in pain and tired to move for the other to let go of him he didn't like this one bit. The blonde man smiled. "Surprised?" He asked as he let lose a bit on the others wrist and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" The skylark asked as he kept moving a bit trying to get more free but he couldn't since the other still kept his semi tight grip on him. "Reborn told me to test you out." He answered and then let go on the perfect's wrist and looked at his stormy eyes.

"What kind of test is this?" Hibari yelled as he picked up the phone and knife from the floor. "It's a test about what to do when your being stalked." Colonnello answered as he took the knife away from the other.

"You scared me half to death!" Hibari yelled as he started walking back to the kitchen. He felt his phone vibrate telling him that he was going to be late to school now. The perfect and blonde went to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to though." Colonnello said as he sat down on a chair that was next to the island. He watched Hibari as the perfect started packing his unfinished lunch.

"Do you mean what you said or you just said it to creep me out." The perfect asked when he took the apple rabbit from the salty water and placed it into his semi empty bento box. At least he had a rice ball and apple that was good enough.

"Yeah I did." Once the perfect heard that he almost dropped the rice ball on the floor but he smiled. "Child molester.." He smiled once he saw the blonde male look at him. In shocked of what he called him. "I'm not a child molester." He said as he got up and looked at the perfect. The skylark looked up.

"Yeah you are. Telling a teen that he has a sexy body. Child molester." Hibari said with a smile seeing the other male in anger. "I'll show you child molester." The blonde said as he held on to Hibari's waist and kissed him.

The perfect blushed but still kissed him back. Once the pulled away they looked at each other. The skylark was the first to say.

" Your still a child molester and a stalker."


End file.
